More than just State Champions They're DigiDestine
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: Takari. T.K. has to move to Cincinnati, Ohio where Tim lives, because his mom gets transferred. T.K. and Kari now have to part ways only just after beginning a relationship. Now Tim and Davis with a championship b-ball game try to bring them back together
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I'm having ideas right and left for different stories that I don't think I can keep up with the ones I'm already doing. I'm going to get them done eventually, but my main projects are A New Beginning: Part 2 and then my series on the Dark Ocean. And then my starting up of Season 2 with me in it. That series on the Dark Ocean, I hope to edit this summer, probably when I go to Minnesota or something since I'll be just about ready to skedaddle from KFC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, It belongs to Toi Animation and Saban. The storyline though is mine. I also don't own Comair or Delta.

This is going to be another Takari, but that's what most of them are anyways.

So, here we go.

More Than Just State Champions: They're Digi-destined

Flashback: T.K. and Kari are sitting at the beach enjoying the view while watching Davis, Matt and Tai, getting pummeled at volleyball by Ken and Yolie and Tim. Gatomon is taking a long catnap with Patamon next to her. Veemon is over complaining about the score and Armadillowmon and Hawkmon are building an interesting sand castle.

"Hey, Kari?"

"Yeah, T.K.?"

"How about taking a walk for a while?"

"A walk in the sunset. I'd love that T.K."

So unknown by the others, except for Tim who glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the site, and Mimi and Sora who grinned widely, T.K. and Kari both set off to walk for a while, alone.

"T.K., this was really sweet of you. You're such a gentleman."

"Anything for you Hikari Yagami."

She blushed at hearing her real name. "You know I don't liked to be called that T.K."

"Okay then, how about Light?"

"That's fine. Wait, why Light?"

"Because Kari, you're my light, and I guess I want to say that, well…."

T.K. stopped and stared into her brown eyes and she stared right back into his deep blue eyes. "Well, I love you Kari Kamiya."

Her eyes got teary, "Oh, T.K.!"

Then T.K. felt that she didn't feel the same way. "If you don't then I understand."

"No, T.K., I…I do too."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm so happy to hear you say that. I've wanted to but I was always afraid that you'd feel differently. I love you T.K." She started to cry more, but softly.

T.K. gently pulled her up to him and she hugged him. Then the newest couple of the digidestined with their arms around each other looked out towards the ocean to watch the sunset. Little did they know that now the rest of the digidestined and the digimon were watching them and Davis was steaming up finding T.K. and Kari as a couple.

____

1 week later:

T.K. is in his room laughing at a message from Kari on his D-Terminal.

_From: Kari_

_To: T.K./ Yolie/ Ken/ Cody/ Tim_

_Guys, Davis is more annoying than ever. I can't believe him he's trying to get me to forget T.K. and come with him. He's constantly dropping by and trying to get me to go out and telling me how much better he is. It's all that typical Davis stuff. I feel sorry for Veemon."_

T.K. laughs at the note not noticing his mom coming through the door.

Mrs. Takaishi clears her throat. "T.K., Patamon? I need to talk to you."

Patamon tapped his shoulder to get him to look up.

"Huh? What is it mom?"

"I'm afraid I have something come up that you won't like."

"What mom? It can't be that bad."

His mom spoke not realizing the Digi-port opening up and the screen showing Tim coming through. "T.K., we're moving. To America."

"Whaat?!?" Two voices exclaimed.

"Aaah! Tim! What are you doing here?" T.K. asked.

"You asked me to come over remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. AMERICA?!?"

"I'm sorry honey."

"But Kari!"

"I'm real sorry T.K., but my job is moving me all the way over there, and there's nothing I could do about it."

Except for Patamon, they had both forgotten Tim was in the room and was equally as shocked as them. "Um, if you don't mind me asking Mrs. Takaishi, but where to?"

"Cincinnati, Ohio." She replied. "In an area called Anderson Township I believe.

Tim's mouth shot wide open shocked. "NO WAY! That's where I live! How about that T.K.?!?"

"But, Kari. I have to be there for her."

His mom tried to solace her, "I'm sorry honey, but there was no way out of it. I had no choice. I know how much Kari means to you. And you can always see her in the Digi-world can't you?"

"It's not the same. How can I leave her? I mean, we just became a couple, this isn't fair."

"When do you leave Mrs. Takaishi?"

She sighed, "In two weeks, on Saturday. Thankfully we have an apartment provided by the company I'll be working for and it'll be paid for until we can get things settled.

"Then I guess I'll take off for that day to help you move. And I'm sure we can use the digi-port to transport some of the necessities you'll need."

"Thanks Tim. I'll leave you to think about this for a while T.K and get this digested and talk about it with Patamon."

"Thanks mom."

"I guess I'll head out too then." Tim said.

"No Tim, wait."

"Alright." Tim sighed. "This is really bugging you isn't it?"

"Bugging me? It's eating away at me already! I'm going to lose the love of my life just by moving. How can I tell her?"

"Kari will understand T.K. She's been your best friend for a long time now and now you're a couple. I'm sure she'll take it hard too, and it'll take time to get over it."

"But I'm leaving an area, a family, a group of friends that I really enjoy hanging out with all the time, even Davis."

"I know how you feel there. I had to leave a church family that I had known for years, but we had to leave because the church was becoming corrupted and the wrong things were happening. It took me a long time to get over that."

"Thanks Tim. I feel better some."

"Well, I'm going to go back to the digital world and check up on things. I'll see you man."

Tim went through the portal leaving T.K. and Patamon in the room.

"Patamon, what am I going to do?"

"I'm not sure T.K., but whatever happens I have to go with you."

"Thanks pal."

T.K. picked up the phone next to his bed. He had to call Kari and this was going to be a long two weeks for all of them, not just him and Kari, but for Patamon, Gatomon and the rest of the digidestined and their families. But everything would be alright, wouldn't they? Besides, he already knew four people in America. Mimi and Michael were in New York and Willis was always still in Colorado and he'd be with Tim and his family and friends in Ohio. T.K. sighed and punched the numbers to Kari's apartment number."

_

Kamiya's house

RING, RING.

"Hello, this is Tai."

"_Tai? It's T.K. Can I talk to Kari?"_

"Hey, sure thing man." He placed his hand over the receiver, "Hey Kari, it's T.K."

"Coming Tai." She came over and took the phone from him. "Hi T.K.!" she sang.

"_Kari, I have to talk to you. Could you meet me in the park in ten minutes?"_

"T.K. you sound upset. What's wrong honey?"

"_Could you just meet me at the park Kari?"_

"Okay T.K. I love you."

"_I love you too Kari."_

He hung up the phone. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He told himself. "Patamon, you stay here and help my mom out if she needs anything."

"Okay T.K." the little digimon replied

_____

Odaiba Park:

Kari is sitting patiently on the bench waiting for T.K. She sees him come up and goes and hugs him. "Hey sweety."

"Morning Kari." He said flatly

"Teek, what's wrong?"

"I wish there was an easier way to tell you this Kari, but," he sighed very nervously.

"What?"

He started to cry, "Kari, I'm….moving."

"Huh? How far? I'm sure it's no problem." She replied trying to sooth him.

"It's…it's to America."

She gasped, "America?!" She repeated.

"Yeah, mom's being transferred. I'll be living close to Tim in Cincinnati and I'll be able to see Mimi, Michael and Willis more often, but I can't stand not being able to see you."  
"There's always the digi-port."

"I know, but what about the time difference Kari? And with school, there will be a lot going on."

Now Kari started to cry and T.K. pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry Kari. I wish you could come with, I'll hate being away from you." Kari started to sob more and T.K. took her in his arms and rubbed her back. "There now, it's alright."

"Oh, T.K.! I'll miss you so much, will I ever see you again?"

"I'm sure you will. Now I suggest we make these two weeks count."

"Uh huh."

"I love you so much Kari. You're my light, and that won't change."

They sat there for the rest of the afternoon listening to the birds sing and the people going back and forth. Finally Kari started to get tired. "T.K., take me home please."

"Okay Kari."

"Will you carry me? I'm tired."

"Anything for you, Light."

T.K. picked her up and carried her all the way to her apartment. On the way she fell asleep, so T.K. carefully opened the door and took her to her room. "Good night Kari." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She stirred briefly. "Night, night, Takeru."

He smiled as he walked out.

____

2 weeks later: Friday night. The Kamiya's house.

"C'mon T.K.! You can do it!" Tai yelled. "Don't let that Davis beat you at arm wrestling.

"C'mon Teek!" Kari yelled. That had become her pet name for him and used it in exciting situations. This was one of them.

Finally T.K. got a strong grip and started to pull harder on Davis. Finally after 2 minutes of battling it out T.K. slammed Davis's hand against the table. "YEAH! How about that?!" T.K. yelled.

The whole digidestined team had decided to have one last full throttle digi-destined party. Everyone was there. Tim had even gone to pick up Mimi, Michael and Willis. Even Gennai and his counterparts joined in the fun, of course Izzy took the opportunity to meet them all and have entire conversations on the digital world which took just around the whole night.

"Okay, everyone." Tim yelled out. "Now that T.K. has been declared the arm wrestling champion of our digidestined group here, I thought this to be a good time to share some memories of the last few years that we've all had about each other and mainly about our good friend T.K. I've even invited some of our old digimon friends to join in.

Yolie went first. "Well, T.K., you've been an awesome friend and you have really helped our group out a lot with your experiences and I just want to say thanks for some great memories and I hope we continue to have more in the future."

Ken spoke up next. "T.K., thanks for all those punches you threw at me back there in my base." Everyone looked at him and then T.K., especially Davis who was shocked. "I think that helped me to wake up a little bit and realize what I was doing wrong. I'm also glad that you, and not just Davis, were willing to give me a second chance quickly. It really means a lot to me. Thanks man."

"Oh yeah, where was I when I was pummeling you back there?" T.K. replied sarcastically

Tai stood up. "Wow T.K. First of all, I'd like to say thanks for helping us out of some of those jams way back when we fought in the old days. It seems that you were always a main cause in defeating each evil digimon after another of course you had to have Patamon to do it. But you've grown up so much from just being a shrimpy little eight year old to an unbelievable b-ball player and I'm proud to have you as a friend and my sister's guardian, you really proved yourself saving her from Piedmon and then saving her from the Dark Ocean as well. Thanks a bunch."

"Thanks, no problem Tai."

Izzy was next. "Well, you all may think I spent too much time on my computer to notice any of the things going on around us," Everyone laughed at that, "but I think T.K. is great. He's always ready to go, no matter what and he was a hard worker too. And you did a prodigious job back then outsmarting Puppetmon in his overgrown toy house. Thanks for all the memories."

"T.K., as your DNA digivolving partner, I'd like to say thanks. You really helped me to understand that the powers of darkness is no laughing matter and something we shouldn't play around with. You confused me at first getting upset at every little thing BlackWarGreymon, Kimeramon and Ken did, but I understand a lot better now. You're an awesome friend T.K."

Sora spoke up next. "T.K., you're obviously not that little kid we once knew back there in the digital world. You've grown up so much it's so hard to believe that you were a little kid. Just don't lose your hope and if you need to talk to me you know where I am or how to reach me. I really enjoyed you being around."

T.K. hugged Sora, "Thanks Sora. It means a lot."

Mimi was next. "T.K., first I can't wait for you to be closer, but I know it will be hard moving away from here. It was for me too. You're a great kid T.K. and you know where I'll be."

Matt didn't say much, but it was classic. "T.K., well, you're my brother, there's too many memories, I don't have to say them."

Everyone laughed at the musician.

Joe was next. "T.K., I'm real glad I saved you from drowning that time and I bet if we had to do it again, you'd be the one saving me since you can probably swim now. That's all except, good luck in America."

Davis was the last one of the digidestined to speak up. "Well, T.M., I have to say that you're one of the most best friends I've ever had man. I still say I should get Kari, but she's yours. When I first met you I was jealous like crazy because she was your best friend. But you turned out to be much calmer than I ever was. You've taught me a lot, especially about friendship. Thanks dude."

"Hey Davis. Do me a favor."

"What T.J.?"

"One, my name is T.K." Everyone roared hearing this. "And second, you have a duty to take care of Kari for me. Do you accept?"

"Hmm, Kari's guard for T.K., let's see, sure why not! I can't wait! At least I can do something for Kari!" Everyone laughed.

"Davis," Tai said, "Take it from me, you have a lot to learn about girls."

This caused everyone to laugh even more.

Mr. Fujiyama walked in. "Well, I heard everything and I have something to say T.K. WOW HAVE YOU GROWN! You were just a small kid at summer camp five years ago you were always my favorite one there, always one to get right to the point. I just wish you had done that last year when the Digimon came back again. I would have understood your dilemma completely and probably even try to help you guys out. And as for you Tai Kamiya, you have a lot to learn about girls."

This made Tai get red fast and everyone just burst out in gut laughter.

After that, all the digimon were next for T.K. and Patamon. First Agumon, then Gabumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Palmon, Gomamon and then Tentomon. The others that showed up to the occasion also spoke briefly, Gennai, Leomon, Andromon and even Ogremon who apologized for the incident at the primary village. T.K.'s other friends from Odaiba Elementary also came to say good bye and wish him luck and his teammates told him to keep up in basketball.

It was a long night and ended with Matt singing, but T.K. decided to head outside for some fresh air. Kari saw him and followed.

"Hi….T.K."

He took her into his arms. "Hi there Light."

They stood there quietly in each others arms and then turned to look at the moon. "Look T.K., a full moon. It's so pretty."

"Mhmm. Just like you."

She looked at him and smiled weakly blushing. "Thanks T.K." she said and then hid her head into T.K.'s chest.

"Kari," he said putting his head down onto Kari's, "Unless you're at home, at Yolie's, or school, make sure you let Davis know where you are and if you feel like the Dark Ocean is pulling you back again, tell him immediately and I'm sure with Ken's help he'll get you back safely if you end up there, and make sure to stay away from Daemon there, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. T.K.?"

"Yes?"

"Why Davis?"

"Because, even though we're together, he still cares about you and he's the best one to take care of you when I'm not around. You understand, right?"

"Uh huh."

They sat there for the rest of the night until about eleven until Kari fell asleep on T.K. He then took her in his arms and carried her back inside and into her bed. He then kissed her forehead lightly. "Sweet dreams Kari."

He then walked back to the family room to find that most everyone had left. The digimon, Gennai and his counterparts had already gone back to the digital world with the exception of the digidestined's. Cody and Yolie had left as well as Ken, who still lived across the bay. Mimi, Michael and Willis had already gone back to America through the Digiport. Izzy was packing up his sound equipment before leaving and Sora, Matt, Tim and Tai were all talking.

"Hey guys."

"Hey man." Tai replied. "Where's Kari?"

"She's in bed, she's tired."

"I'm sure. She's had a long two weeks." Sora said.

"Well, I best be getting going."

"Why not stay a little longer and hang out?" his brother insisted.

"Sorry Matt, but I've got a long day tomorrow and we leave at seven tomorrow evening and we've still got a few things left to pack up."

"You're right T.K." Tim said heading towards the computer. "I'd better head out to then if I'm going to help with the last of the packing. I'll need to get rested up."

With that he pointed his D-3 towards the computer and went back through the gate. T.K. also headed out the door and walked home in the silent, moonlit night, or at least that's what it seemed. He didn't notice the small shadowy figure hidden in one of the trees. "So, the digidestined will be minus one. This will be perfect."

__

Takaishi Apartment. 6 P.M. Japan time.

"Ooof! Well, T.K. I think that's the last of it." Tim said as he put the last box of things down and opened up his laptop to open the digiport to send all the rest of the packed things through to the Primary village where their old friend Elecmon was watching all the stuff for them while they packed up. "Digiport Open!"

Everything was sucked through the portal and that was it. Tim and T.K. looked around.

"It sure is empty."

"Yeah." T.K. replied. "I'm going to miss it. So many memories." He thought of all the times everyone was over, birthday parties, digidestined meetings. It was a quiet moment.

"So, are you going with your mom on the plane?"

"No, I don't want to be sitting in a seat all night on a plane thinking about Kari and my friends."

"I understand."

T.K.'s mom walks into the apartment. "Well, I guess this is it. Are you ready son?"

"Yeah, but I'll meet you there mom. I'm going by the Digital World."

Mrs. Takaishi saw her son's disappointment and understood. "Okay, I'm glad the company paid for these tickets so it won't be a waste of my money if you don't go on. Bye honey and I'll see you in a while. Say goodbye to Kari for me if you get the chance."

"Okay mom. Bye."

She gave her son a hug, "Don't worry about it honey, you'll see her again." She said holding back tears.

He held back tears as well, "I know. Bye mom."

"Bye Mrs. Takaishi, we'll be at the airport to pick you up in a while." Tim said as she walked out her door for the final time.

___

That's the first chapter, I figured it was getting a little long.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Delta or Comair.

Okay, I'm writing this and I'm still crying. I guess it's because I consider myself as part of their group and I'm there constantly in my imagination.

More Than Just State Champions: They're Digi-destined

Flashback (cont):

Odaiba Elementary: Computer room:

The digidestined and Mr. Fujiyama, who let them in, minus Mimi, Michael and Willis, were all in the computer room to say farewell to T.K.

"Well, guys, I guess…this is bye." T.K. said with tears in his eyes, struggling looking at them all who were also struggling to keep back their tears.

Tai went up to him and shook his hand, "See you bud, we'll sure miss you around here. You take care."

"Yeah, you too, Tai."

Next Yolie got up from her computer chair to give him a friendly hug. "Thanks for all the great memories T.K., I'll miss you, but I'm sure we'll see you again."

"Thanks Yolie. It means a lot."

Ken was next and went over to shake his hand. "See you buddy. Truce?" T.K. was confused for a second, but then realized what he meant and laughed. "Of course man, take care of Yolie." "You don't have to tell me that." Ken replied and everyone laughed.

Joe was next. "See you kid. You watch out there in America."

"Joe, if something happens out there and I need a doctor, I'll be coming for you." T.K. said chuckling a bit, but started to laugh when the others did. "You'll be an awesome doctor Joe. No doubt."

"Thanks man. And you keep up with those sports."

"I will."

Izzy came over to him to shake his hand. "Uh, if you need any upgrades let me know." "Izzy!" The group said in unison and started to laugh. "Oh, sorry, guess I just didn't know what to say. Bye T.K."

T.K. went over to his DNA Digivolving partner and shook his hand. "Well Cody, I'll see you around. See you pal."

"Sure T.K. It sure will be different. Good luck out there."

Mr. Fujiyama walked up to him. "See you son, you'll always be remembered here at Odaiba Elementary as an awesome b-ball player. You take care."

"I will Mr. Fujiyama, thanks."

He then went over to Matt and his dad and gave them both hugs. "Bye dad, see you Matt."

"You stay safe little bro. And don't forget, if you need good cooking besides T.V. dinners tell me."

"Haha. Okay Matt."

"Son, you take care of your mother for me."

"I will dad, bye." He said still trying to hold back tears.

(A/N: Aaargh, this is really getting hard for me to write without being sad and I'm the author.)

"Hey T.L, see you around man." Davis said shaking his best friend's hand firmly.

"You too Davis. Tell Jun I said bye. Oh and Davis."

"What?"

"For the last time, it's T.K.!"

Everyone laughed again and this time harder.

"Whatever, T.K."

"That's better."

Everyone laughed even harder.

Last of all was Kari who by now was almost on the verge of a major breakdown. "Kari?" With tears in her eyes she looked up at her boyfriend, her best friend since eight. "Stay strong for me okay Light?"

"Uh huh, I'll try."

"Give me a hug." They embraced for a long hug while the others looked on trying to hold back tears. "Bye Kari. I'll miss you terribly. Remember, make sure Davis knows where you are and if he's not there there's still your brother and then Matt and my dad if you need anything. Okay?" he said whispering in her ear.

Her lips trembled, "O…okay, T.K."

He pulled away, gave her a kiss and headed over to the computer with Patamon who had just finished saying goodbye to the other digimon as well. "Well guys, bye. Okay Tim, Patamon and I are ready."

"Alright." Tim said still trying to hold back tears and then sighed, "Digiport Open!"

In just seconds Tim, T.K. and Patamon were all taken through the gate and then it was closed since it was going to be opened to America in a minute. Just then, Kari cried out, "NO! WAIT T.K.!"

She rushed over to the computer and started clicking the mouse quickly, and Yolie tried to stop her. "Kari, I'm sure they're leaving any moment."

"NO Yolie! It takes time for the gate to close and then reopen to Tim's place in America, they have to get their luggage there first and I'm sure T.K. is taking one last look around the digi-world." She said holding back more tears. "THERE! IT'S THE CLOSEST ONE!" She yelled and held her digivice up to the screen.

Gatomon ran up, but a little too late, "Kari, wait!" But Kari had already gone through. "Kari."

'Where are they?' she thought, 'Wait, there they are!' "T.K." She shouted to get his attention. He looked up to see her running towards him down the hill. "T.K., AAAHHH!"

"No! Kari. Patamon get her!"

Patamon digivolve to! Angemon!

Angemon grabbed Kari just before she fell onto the rocky surface and flew her over to T.K.

"Kari, don't scare me like that Kari. You almost got badly hurt."

"I…I'm sorry T.K. But, I don't want you to go yet."

This time she started to really cry, major alligator tears. T.K. embraced her in another hug as she buried her head into his chest and started to cry harder. "I'll leave you two alone." Tim said and went to make sure they had gotten everything. Angemon also de-digivolved back to Patamon and followed Tim.

T.K. was trying his best to solace her not caring that his shirt was now quite damp from her tears. "Shhhh, there now, it's alright. It'll be okay. Just let it out Light." She kept crying until it hurt and she couldn't keep crying, but she did keep whimpering. "Oh, Teek. Please, just a little longer."

"I know, I know." He said stroking her hair gently with his right hand and scratched her back with his other. "There, there. Shhhh."

She finally stopped, looked up and T.K. wiped her remaining tears away. She sighed and rested her head on T.K.'s chest once more. "Thanks T.K., I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you just had to let it out, you're a girl, don't worry about it." He looked up. "Hey," he replied softly, "A digital world sunset. Wanna watch?"

"Uh, huh."

The main song from their old battles starts to play and they flashback to all the adventures they had. From Myotismon trying to kill her, to Piedmon almost getting them both and T.K. doing his best to take care of her. The battle against Apocylamon to the picture of them all at Primary village. From always joking around with Davis to going back to the digital world and getting themselves armor digi-eggs. Kari going to the Dark Ocean and T.K. getting her back, defeating Ken, BlackWarGreymon, Oikawa, and to the final battle against Malomyotismon.

"T.K."

"Yeah Kari?"

"I love you."

"So do I Kari, so do I."

They sat near the water for an hour before Tim showed up. "Well, are you ready guys?"

"I am, Kari?"

Her eyes started to tear back up, "Yeah, Good bye T.K. I'll miss you."

He wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled. "Bye. I'll miss you too."

He gave her one last hug and then went towards the portal. "Stay strong Kari."

"I'll try."

She watched as the gate lit up and Tim, T.K., and Patamon go through it and sighed to herself. "Is this the end?" She asked herself.

Well, it sure seemed that way, at least for a while. A long while.

__

3 years later: Anderson High School: Division AA Divisional Championship game. (The game before the State Championship) Frank Brandy: Redskin's coach.

The announcer couldn't call it any faster. "This tough Mason Comets team has the ball, but here comes Star Junior Forward T.K. Takaishi like a bullet. Steven Cooper has the ball down the court, he fakes right and then passes to his left to Jordan Barnes, but wait, there's Takaishi suddenly running the ball down. He takes it down the court. He flips the pass to Junior Guard Mike Wilkison who fires over to Forward Tyler Brooks, but wait! Brooks is getting double teamed by Junior Zachary Brown and Senior Derek Cox. It looks bad for the Redskins folks, but there's Takaishi down court. They need a three to at least tie it and T.K. Takaishi has always been their go- to man for trouble. He has an 80% shooting from the three point range going 40/50 the last two seasons and 89% from the floor! That's how valuable this star player from Odaiba, Japan is for the Redskins. They'd better hurry, Tyler Brooks sees Takaishi and attempts a long pass to his wide-open team-mate. T.K.'s got it! He goes down just before the three point line, he gets into position, he gets ready to jump for all it's worth, but here comes Rashee Billings flying down towards Takaishi. He shoots, Billings hits him! Takaishi is headed down to the ground! The foul is called, but will it be enough?!? The ball headed towards the hoop, 5 seconds left, 3, 2, It bounces up!" The ball swishes at the last second sending the score to 76-76 a piece. "IT'S THROUGH! The game is tied! But there was a foul after the shot on Mason! They could go for a fourth shot to win this! But, there's something wrong with Takaishi! It looks as if the tackle caused T.K. to land on his ankle wrong and he may have sprained it a little. Former 07' graduate and acting coach for the coaches who aren't here today, Tim Reynolds, is heading out to the court to check on Takaishi. They're wrapping the ice around him now and T.K. looks to be okay as Tim helps him limp off the court, but it looks like he'll be out for the last play of this game or the rest of it if it goes into overtime. There will be an official's time out for the players to get situated on the Redskins bench."

"Tim, use Patrick, he can do it."

"T.K., are you sure you want me to put in McCallum? But he hasn't made a shot from the foul line all season. He had only 30% shooting with the Freshman team last year." (A/N: I haven't watched my alma mater's basketball team play in two seasons, so I haven't got a clue of the players.)

"Tim, please, just do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, he's ready, I've practiced with him to get it down with pressure all around him."

"Alright, I trust your judgment and you know basketball better than I do. Keep that ankle rested.

"Sir, have you made your pick for the foul shot?"

"Yes, just a second ref. Alright T.K., let's prove you right." He said to himself Lord help us out here. Let this be the right decision." Tim prayed quickly. "Alright, Patrick you're up."

"Are you serious Coach?"

"I'm serious Patrick, and just call me Tim, I'm not really your coach."

"But what if…"

"No, don't worry about it Patrick, just get out there and do your best. Forget all the people in these stands. I'll be praying for you to have strength."

"Okay, thanks."

"You've got 10 seconds Reynolds or we're going overtime."

"OK. Get out there."

Patrick went out onto the court and did his best to daze out everything as soon as the ref tossed him the ball.

Announcer: I don't know what Reynolds is doing, but he must have something planned with Takaishi or otherwise he wouldn't have put out McCallum for this shot. Remember, he had only 30% shooting form the foul line with the Redskins Freshman team last year. Let's just hope this is one of those 30%!"

Patrick bounced the ball a couple of times, focused his direction towards the basket, and shot the ball and then closed his eyes. He heard the banging of the ball on the rim_ 'Oh, great," he thought, "I've lost the game for us."_ But the ball when it reached the basket bounced on the rim twice before finally going through.

The fans on both sides were stunned and the air was tense while T.K. and Tim looked on. Finally the Redskin fans knew what to do, they roared with all their might and the Pep band began to play. Announcer: THE REDSKINS WON, THE REDSKINS ARE GOING TO STATE!" When Patrick heard all of this and opened his eyes to see his teammates and tons of fans running towards him from the stands, cheering, he was shocked. "What happened?"

"Dude! We won!"

"YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO STATE!"

Then everyone chanted after each of the drumline's beats. R! E! D! S! K! I! N! S! (The song is of the lines of Ole Alabama or something like that) R E D S K I N S! duh, duh duh duh, duh duh duh duh, dududududuuuuuuu, dudududu du du du dudu du du du du duuuuuu, dudu du dudu du du du du du du du du duuuuu du du du du du du du duuuu duuu duuuuuu tap!"

"ALRIGHT!" The team yelled out. "And it's all thanks to our buddy T.K.! Hey, where is he?"

"He's got a lot to think about." Tim replied. "OK guys, let's head out."

__

Anderson locker-room: Basement.

T.K. is sitting there thinking. "(Sighs) I wish Kari were here. I haven't seen her in three years, I'm sure she's got someone else now. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Davis either."

"Hey man, let's go celebrate! We won dude!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Geez T.K., you look down. Wait a minute, I know what's wrong. It's a girl isn't it?"

T.K. growled softly.

"Let me guess, it's that cheerleader Mary."

T.K. glared at him obviously not happy.

"Come on, tell me."

Tim walked in. "That's enough! You best be getting home. You've got a long two weeks."

"Whatever." The teammate said as he left.

"T.K., let me guess. It's Kari, right?"

"Yeah. I can't help but think that she's probably forgotten about me."

"I doubt that."

"You know it's true Tim. I haven't seen her in three years, every time we have a digidestined party in the digital world, she's always doing something apparently."

Tim sighed, _"Should I say anything? I can't help but think of what Kari told me two years ago."_

_Flashback: _

"Tim, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, Kari what is it?"

"It's about T.K."

"Oh?"

"I don't know if I can keep loving him."

"Well Kari, it's not any of my business, and it's your choice, but he'll take it hard if he finds out."

"Please Tim, please keep it a secret."

"Okay, I will, but realize that if it comes to it, I don't want to lie to him."

"Ok, I understand."

_Flashback ends_

'_Oh boy, what do I do?" Tim thought, "Dear Lord, give me wisdom."_

"Well, what are we doing Tim?"

'_Boy, that was quick."_

"Well, I think my family and you guys are going out to Golden Corral for a celebration, that is, if you're up to it."

"Since when have I not been up for food?"

Tim laughed, "Good point."

__

Odaiba, Japan: Kamiya's apartment:

_Kari was deep in thought, 'I can't stop thinking about him. I think I still love him, but is it really worth it? I mean, Davis has taken care of me better than I could have imagined. I've even gone on a date with him a couple times.'_

The phone rings and Kari answers it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kari, it's me Davis. I was wondering, would you like to go out tonight?"_

Kari sighed, "I'm sorry Davis, not tonight. Thanks for the offer though."

"_Oh, well, I understand, good night then Kari."_

"Bye."

"_Bye." Davis said as he hung up the phone._

'_Hmm, T.J.'s still deep in her heart after all this time.' _He thought. Then he remembered back to what Azulongmon said about their crests being special and different from all the rest. _"Without hope, the light will be hard to shine through…. Light and hope are intertwined." _"Well then," he said to himself, "I'm going to have to try to get her to see her boy again. But how?"

Well, he couldn't think of what to do until he saw something shocking on television the next morning, of course little did he know Tai was watching as well.

"_THIS IS SPORTS-CENTER!"_

_The original Sports Center music plays while the announcer talks mini-highlights._

"_Spring Training starts up soon and Major League teams are hitting the fields, will the Reds repeat their finally winning record of 82-80 from last year after 7 straight losing seasons? And can star outfielder Jay Bruce get any hotter?"_

"_The NBA's LeBron James announces his retirement from basketball today and March Madness is less than two weeks away for NCAAB teams. Time for them to kick it in gear._

_And in high school basketball nation, the Anderson Redskins, out of nowhere, going 8-0 under star Junior Forward, and Odaiba, Japan native, T.K. Takaishi, who has shocked the basketball nation with his unbelievable stats and carrying the Redskins to a State Championship, which they narrowly missed last year. Will the team be able to overcome a last second not so serious injury to their star forward? This and more on Sports Center."_

_End of the Sports Center song plays and then starts back up again for a couple of lines._

"T.K.?!? No way!" Davis said to himself.

"Hey, it's my turn, I need to watch my shows little bro." Jun said annoying as ever, coming up from behind him ready to change the channel.

"NO! T.K.'s on Sports Center!"

"Wait, isn't that Matt's little brother? The one who moved to Ohio?"

"That's him!"

"Then scoot over!"

"_Hello everyone," Harold Reynolds said as the camera zoomed in on him, "I'm Harold Reynolds with Chris Berman and welcome to Sports Center. We sure have a lot to talk about today, don't we Chris?"_

"_You betcha' we do. We've got LeBron James retiring, Spring training starting up, NFL trades heating up already and Tiger Woods, aiming to come back from two miserable seasons after having season ending surgery in 2008 which according to some sports fans, caused a major ruckus on a site called, PROTRADE."_

_Harold took back over. "But, that's not our big story today! This is our major story and it comes all the way from the town of Anderson Township, in Cincinnati, Ohio! Why here? Well, this is where teen basketball star and former Odaiba, Japan native, T.K. Takaishi, lives after having to move all the way to America because of his mother's job leaving his father and his brother and all that he knew, back in Japan."_

"_Boy, that has got to be hard on a kid like him. Especially having to leave all your best friends and possibly a girlfriend there as well."_

"_You're right there Chris. Well, this kid at 6'2'' and just 180 pounds, was, according to a friend he already had here in America from before he moved, was just a short shrimp at eight years old, but shot up almost a foot in a half in just a year! Talk about tall."_

"_Well, you know that's how Michael Jordan was before he shot up to 7 feet. Let's get to why we're at this kid. I mean, this kid's an amazing player and NBA material for sure! This season he shot 78% from the floor, 75% from three point range and an unreal, 85% at the free throw line! In the three playoff games, he's shot 82% from the floor, 80% from three point range and has made all eleven shots he's been given at the free throw line! Talk about record breaking numbers right there. He's already almost at the record for the most points ever made by an Anderson player, or any player in this division. He has only 30 points left to beat 07' graduate, Julian Wilkinson. Apparently, according to T.K.'s friend, Tim, who coached last nights game, has a brother who is just like T.K. and has unbelievable talent for baseball and basketball! But let's not get off track here."_

Berman continues and shows highlights of the game that T.K. played.

Tai/Davis (In their separate apartments) are staring at the T.V. in disbelief.

Davis: Wow, I've gotta tell Kari. I just have to. This is what she has to see."

Tai: I wonder what Kari would say if she saw this.

__

2 hours later.

"Tai, I'm heading out for a while."

"Okay!" Tai replied, "Oh wait Kari!" But Kari had already walked out the door.

"Eh, I'll just tell her when she gets back."

Kari was walking down the streets while she overheard some people talking about some basketball star and prodigy.

"_Hey, did you hear about that kid who used to live her and is now a high school b-ball star in Ohio?"_

"_Yeah, it was all over the news and the top story in local news and on Sports Center. My husband can't get enough of that stuff."_

"_Hey Cal!"_

"_Oh, hey Mike!"_

"_Hey, did you hear about that one kid who's supposed to be a big basketball star in America someday? I hear he used to live right here in Odaiba."_

"_No! Sounds like he's a big deal!"_

"_Why wouldn't he be? I mean he used to go to our school! How cool is that?"_

"_That is cool!"_

'T.K?' Kari thought to herself. 'nah, it couldn't be.' She told herself as she looked up to find Davis speeding towards her.

"Kari! You'll never believe this, but T.K.'s famous!"

"What? Davis, slow down. You're acting like you're 12 again. Seriously Davis, stop making stuff up."

"C'mon Kari," Davis said trying to catch his breath, "Haven't you heard any thing about a famous kid who lived here in Odaiba?"

"Well, I have overheard some people talking about some basketball star, but I really haven't thought anything of it other than that T.K. did play basketball here."

"You really don't watch Sports highlights. It's all over the news for crying out loud." He told her as they passed a shop that had a T.V. in the window that had Sports Center on. "Hey, come in here real quick!"

"Davis! Ugh, c'mon Davis stop making this stuff…..uh up?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A picture on the Sports Center screen of a kid who looked just like T.K., but 3 years older than what she had seen him before. "It… couldn't…be… could it?" She whispered.

"See, what did I tell you Kari?"

"I see it, but it can't be true."

_Chris Berman: "We have just received news, that T.K. Takaishi along with the rest of the team are at a press meeting in Cincinnati. We join them now for Live Coverage."_

_This is a Live Broadcast of the Anderson Redskins in Cincinnati, Ohio. Channel 12 WKRC and Channel 9 WCPO Cincinnati are pleased to bring you this live coverage already in progress._

"…_.So that's what we have tried to get out of our players." The coach finished._

_Reporter 1: Um, this is for T.K. Takaishi, what are your goals for the future? Are there any plans for the NBA and what about family back home or friends? What have they meant to you in the last couple of years you've been away from all you knew? Has that affected your game playing?"_

"_Well, I really don't know if I'll take on the NBA. It sounds like something I could do for a while, maybe a couple years, but really all I've wanted to accomplish is becoming a writer on all that I've experienced with my friends and my family. Especially my brother and my best friends I've ever had especially my __**Best**__**ones**__."_

'Best ones? He put emphasis on Best. Does he mean me?" She wondered.

'Hmm, Kari still seems to be confused, what now?' Davis thought.

"_I really miss my brother and my dad and I of course miss my friends. But ever since I moved, I haven't been able to have that special bond with them that I used to have. Tim, a friend I've known for a while here, has helped me before games and some moments to not let me affect my playing, but that can only go so far. Especially for one thing in particular, but that's a little personal." T.K. told the press looking at the camera with a look of sadness on his face like longing for home._

Even with the camera and thousands of miles separating her between her love T.K., Kari could see the look in his eyes that he had hope, what he always had. "Does he still love me" she asked herself.

"Kari?"

"Oh, sorry Davis. I'd better go."

"No wait."

"What?"

"I know you still really love him Kari. And it's not going to help any if you just stay as far away from him as you can. You're never there in the digital world when he's there and we're having a party as a team, yet you still melt whenever or wherever you see or hear about him. You need to see him."

Kari's eyes started to fill up with tears. "I…I don't know Davis. You are suddenly making a lot of sense more than you ever have, but I don't think I can."

"Just try Kari, just try. I know you'll make the right decision." He said as he gave his friend a hug.

She smiled weakly, "Thanks Davis. You know, you've grown up a lot in just a few years. I think a girl would be lucky to have you now."

He grinned. "Oh you think? But this is between you and T.K. and he's yours Kari. I'm done going crazy for you. So, are you going to try to go back to him?"

"I'll try. I can't guarantee anything Davis, but I'll try."

"Go for it Kari. Bye."

"Bye."

He walked away and she sighed.

"What should I do?" She said aloud to herself. "Think, Kari, think."

___

2 weeks later, the day before the big game.

Coach: Great job guys! Good hustle. That's all for today. Don't forget, those Louisville Tigers are tough, just as much as their football team was a couple of years ago against ours." The coach then walked over to T.K. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure coach."

"T.K., Tim told me what was going on and I just want to say that I'm behind you 100%. I just hope your girlfriend can join us tomorrow night."

"What? Tim told you about my struggles?"

"He did, but before you get upset, I'm glad he did. It was very trustworthy of him to come to me though I wish it was you who did it first. I can now understand why you are trying so hard to focus on just basketball."

T.K. sighed, "Okay, thanks coach."

"Good, now get some rest and play an awesome game out there tomorrow."

The coach left and Tim walked into the gym. "Well, you ready for the big game tomorrow?"

T.K. scowled at him. "Why did you tell him?"

Tim stayed calm, "T.K., before you get upset, I felt after much prayer and consideration, that it was the right thing to do. You need to have people behind you especially when it's your coaches and mentors. Otherwise it gets buried deep down and you shut yourself out."

"Oh, sorry I snapped at you then. Uh, I gotta go."

"Alright T.K., see you tomorrow morning.

__

T.K. got home not sure of what to do. "Patamon, you stay here."

"What? Why T.K.?"

"I just need to get out for a while and I don't want mom to worry about me."

"Uh, okay. But where are you going?"

"To Odaiba. I just need some time to think back before tomorrows game." With that T.K. went to the computer and opened the digi-port and in a few seconds he was gone."

__

She couldn't sleep at all. Kari, had tossed and turned all night, but just couldn't get to sleep. Finally she decided to take a walk outside.

"Kari, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh, Gatomon I'm going out for a while. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to take a walk."

The sixteen year old girl got dressed and put on her coat making sure to stay quiet and not wake Tai or her parents. With that she stepped out into the night. After a while she reached the beach by the bay and stopped to look at the full moon, just like the moon she had seen with her T.K. before he moved away and she sighed.

__

T.K. just walked. He just wandered around the streets of Odaiba. Stopping only to look at his old school and remember the fun times he had with her pretty girlfriend. He saw Gatomon and Patamon chasing Demiveemon around. The spot where those two always slept or stayed to keep an eye on them. The most important thing he remembered was him trying to make sure he found Kari.

_Flashback:_

"Kari! I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?"

"It was weird, I was at, the ocean."

"You ditched school?"

"No silly. The beach in another dimension. You saw me in class, I was just sitting there and the next thing I knew I was in the ocean."

"Now you've totally lost me."

"Then on the way to the nurses office it happened again. I was surrounded by water and I saw one of them."

"What do you mean one of them?"

"Digimon, they keep trying to take me to their world. I don't know if I can resist anymore."

"You've got to! Where are they Kari, we'll fight them!"

"I can't T.K., I'm sorry. I'm just not strong like my brother Tai."

"You're gonna quit?!? You're gonna give up just like that?!? Listen Kari, I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!"

She gasped and looked at him with her scared eyes as he became shocked he said that.

"Uh, sorry, I gotta go."

_Flashback ends:_

"I… should have told her then." He told himself.

He walked for a little longer until he reached the beach by the bay, not realizing the girl there though they were just a couple of feet away. He looked at the moon and sighed silently to himself.

"It's just like that night." They both said softly scaring each other as soon as they said that.

T.K. looked over towards the girl. "Kari?"

Kari looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "T.K., is that you? Why are you here?"

"I needed to visit and stuff. Wow, Kari, you look more beautiful than ever."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"I missed you so much Kari."

"Hmm."

"Kari?" He said putting his hand on her shoulder as she looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, T.K."

"Kari, Light, something's wrong."

"Why'd you have to leave T.K.?!? Why?!?" She sobbed bursting into tears.

"Oh, Kari," he said as he gave her a hug stroking her hair. "I wish I didn't have to. You know I love you and that I would come back again. Do you still love me?"

"(Sniffling) I…I don't know T.K. Was our relationship really love? I just don't know."

"I understand. Are you going to come to the game tomorrow?" he said pulling away from her.

"I…I don't think I can T.K."

"Oh, can I ask you why whenever we have a reunion in the digi-world, you're not there? Is it because you're afraid you'll relive that moment?"

"I guess. Please T.K., just, I need to think."

"Okay, here, take this."

"Huh? What is it?"

"If you change your mind and come this is your special ticket at the OSU Court. Right next to our bench. Well, Kari, bye, and if I don't see you tomorrow, I just HOPE, that things will come full circle to us being together, just like Azulongmon said." He said. He kissed her cheek causing her to blush and turned to go back home.

"Uh, T.K.?" She said and he stopped. "I'll think about it."

"Okay." He replied and walked back to Matt's house so he could get back home.

"Do, I still love him?" She asked herself. Then something came from behind her.

"Kari? You need to get back home. You'll catch a cold staying out here."

"Okay Gatomon, let's go."

__

The next day, at the Ohio State Buckeyes basketball arena:

The Anderson Redskins fans are cheering like crazy. They've been to 3 straight state championship football games in Cleveland and now they're witnessing a b-ball championship game. Tim looked throughout the stands watching as the band was setting up waiting for him. The drum-majors, Biederman, Galloway, and the drum instructor couldn't make it so they asked Tim to fill in for them which he took as a great opportunity, especially since he could boss his brother Nathan around, well okay not really, but still. It was exciting as Tim was down on the court warming up with T.K. To Tim, it seemed as if almost all of Redskin Nation had shown up to the big game. In fact there were hundreds of Redskin fans, the whole side was packed, minus the band, and the other side even held a good amount of Redskin biggies. Then of course there were the digidestined. Tim had made sure to reserve seats for every one of the digidestined. Michael, Mimi, Tai, Sora, Matt, Ken, Yolie, Cody, Davis, Willis, Izzy (of course on his laptop for something), Joe (had supplies ready just in case) and even Rosa from Mexico and Catherine from Paris was there! T.K.'s grandparents had also made it to the big game along with his dad next to his mom. The digimon were all there as well, with their respected partners. However there was one person there that particularly disappointed Tim and Davis. Kari and Gatomon weren't there. "Well, I hope T.K. doesn't let this take him down." Tim told himself, but it was too late. T.K. had already looked up to see all his friends there cheering him on, but Kari, wasn't there. "I guess, she doesn't want to be with me." He sighed.

__

Odaiba, Japan, Kamiya's house:

Kari had the T.V on to the channel the game was on as she looked outside the window. Overnight, the whole city had become engrossed with pictures of T.K., and banners saying "GO REDSKINS! BEAT LOUISVILLE!" There had even been a parade earlier in the day to celebrate this. T.K. was huge all of a sudden. There were parties going on everywhere, Yolie's family had set up special areas in their shop so people could party and watch the game. The school had even been totally decorated for the event that was all the way over in Cincinnati. The gyms in each school were all being used for watching the game and parties for the event. But Kari, stayed alone, only with Gatomon, in her house with only the T.V. on.

"Kari, aren't we going to go?"

"No Gatomon. I can't." Kari replied to her feline partner flatly.

"Kari, you can't keep going on like this forever. He needs your support."

"I don't know Gatomon. What if I just end up being a bother to him?"

Gatomon looked at her friend in shock that she just said that and just turned back to the T.V. "Kari, if anything you're gonna be a bother to him, then it's because you won't be there for him."

She gasped and thought about what her partner just told her. There was ten minutes left before the game started and she had no time if she was going to try and get there. The National Anthem had already started and they had just announced the Anderson Redskins and the Louisville Tigers starting players. She watched as T.K. was shooting the ball, but it wasn't his normal shooting. He was totally off key and whenever he faced the camera he looked as if he had already been wiped out and was sobbing inwardly. "Oh T.K.! I…I'm so sorry! I'M COMING T.K.!" She yelled as she headed towards the computer to open the digiport as Gatomon followed behind. She transported from her house into the digi-port and opened a gate to Anderson. She found that the gate in the Anderson High School Library was still opened for her since the others had gone through there as well.

The next thing she and Gatomon knew she was in the Media Center and saw Tim's picture up on the window of the Parent/Adult Aid part. She found herself running out of the Media Center and out the front doors with Gatomon coming behind her. A police officer saw her and went over to question her. "Excuse me miss, but why are you here?"

"I….I'm sorry officer," she replied out of breath, "but I've got to get to the game. I've gotta be there for T.K.!"

"Hold on, you wouldn't happen to be Hikari Kamiya would you?"

"Yes, except it's Kari."

"Hold on." He said reaching for his radio, "This is officer Taft, I've got a girl here needing to get to Columbus for the Anderson High School game. Her name is Kari Kamiya, her boyfriend is…"

"Not my boyfriend really."

"Okay, her best friend is T.K. Takaishi. We need to get her there fast!"

"_This is officer David. Acknowledged, we will send a chopper there immediately, over."_

"Thank you, Taft out. Don't you worry," Officer Taft said turning to face Kari, "We'll get you there in no time."

"Uh, thanks."

"You know your friend is a big icon here all of a sudden."

"Yeah, he is in my hometown too. It just better not go to his head."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that miss. Even with all of the publicity he has kept himself from acting too crazy and out of hand."

Just then the sound of helicopter wings cut into the air and in a few seconds it was down onto the football field where the police officer had taken her to. The man inside opened the door and motioned her to step inside. "C'mon miss! You don't want to miss your friend's game." He yelled as the officer helped her inside. Once inside, buckled in and the door shut the driver of the helicopter gave her a set of headphones. "The game is already on so you can listen to it on these, I have a small screen here for you to watch the game! We'll be there in about 30 minutes.

"_30 minutes? But that's just enough time for T.K. to mess up altogether." She thought worried._

She listened as she watched the screen. T.K. wasn't doing good, at all. In fact it was miserable for him. He had made 13 points, but that wasn't normal for this prodigy. He was having a terrible game because she wasn't there. The Tigers took immediate advantage of this. By the time halftime had come, the Tigers had jumped ahead 30-20.

__

OSU Basketball Stadium

Tim watched the game from the stands with the band and was getting a little scared. Scratch that, he was almost at a nervous breakdown and was praying for a miracle from God. T.K. looked terrible out there, but he knew why, it was because Kari wasn't there. "C'mon Kari, please, he needs you," Tim said aloud as halftime neared. "Okay guys, get ready for the fight song and movement 2 after that." He said as he shouted towards the band. The band didn't have much to play about. In fact they had kind of faded out after the third time-out because of how badly things were going. However, the percussion still did the beat to the Let's Go Power Rangers (Kind of started when I was in band), every time they scored a thought to be major point.

The band played the fight song and then movement two. There was one last split the pot ticket contest and then three point shooting for some prizes and then the AHS Dance Team came out for a few minutes. Before they knew it, halftime was over.

Things just got even worse. T.K. picked up two fouls, had 8 more turnovers in just 20 seconds and was shooting a miserable 30% from the floor. Before they knew it, there was just three minutes left in the third quarter.

"Kari, where are you?" T.K. asked no one in particular almost crying.

__

Okay, miss, we're here." The pilot shouted to Kari. Just as soon as he touched down, Kari had already opened the door and jumped out and started running towards the arena before the pilot could do anything. She rushed to the doors to see a security guard there. "Please!" She said running out of breath. "I need help to get in. I'm Kari Kamiya, I have this ticket that T.K. Takaishi, the b-ball player and my bestest friend gave me."

The guard nodded as he looked at her ticket. "Right, this way miss."

Since she really needed to get there quick the guard sped up a little to help her get there faster. As soon as she reached the area she had to be in she immediately ran down the stairs to her spot behind the team's bench. She looked over to where T.K. was and was horrified. T.K. was being double teamed, worse than she had ever seen. She yelled as loud as she could, "T.K.!!!!!!! I'M HERE! YOU CAN DO IT! PLEASE, I'M SORRY!"

All of the Anderson fans looked over at her hearing her scream as well as the team looking behind them. The other digidestined hadn't noticed her show up since she had run so fast so they were shocked to find her down there with Gatomon running down the stairs to get to her. Tim also looked over as he grinned and sighed with relief. Davis did as well.

T.K. was being double teamed by two of the tallest people on Louisville so he couldn't see anything, but he recognized the voice immediately. "Kari! You're here, thank you so much." He said quietly. Just then he saw his opportunity now that Kari had come. He had renewed speed and immediately started dribbling as they tried to take the ball away, but he was too fast now as he ran right past them shooting the layup.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT!" The coach roared.

T.K. looked over towards his bench to see Kari above them smiling yet crying at the same time. "Thank you Kari, it'll be okay now." He mouthed towards her as he smiled warmly at her.

Suddenly the fans were back into it. Could T.K. really come back from a twenty point deficit for his team? In the next three minutes they all got their answer. T.K. had cut the deficit to just 7 points making the score 53-46 in favor of the Tigers. Louisville, however wasn't going to let them get away with it easily though, they started stepping up more and double teaming anyone who got the ball. Miraculously though, T.K. managed to make sure they only stayed 2-3 points behind and Tim was really getting into it from the stands while Kari just stood there smiling at T.K. and melting even more when he looked at her. Suddenly there was only 25 seconds left 77-75 and the coach had called a final timeout. "Okay, guys this is what we're going to do." The coach said as he explained it to them. "The shake and bake?!?" T.K. exclaimed to his coach. "But they'll be expecting that!" "Not this one." His coach replied. "You don't understand coach, I've tried this before hundreds of times, I know what they're up to. We've only got 25 seconds left." "Listen Takaishi, I know you're team captain, but what I say goes, understand?" Just as he said that though Kari came up from behind them.

"T.K.'s right! It's not going to work! We'll lose!"

"Oh, and what do you know about basketball?"

"I'm T.K.'s girlfriend and I helped him with basketball and so did Tim Reynolds, it's not going to work!"

"Listen miss, we're going through with this, I don't care what you say or Tim says."

Kari scowled, but T.K. pulled her away before she could say anything else. "Hey, don't worry, I've already got a plan just in case. I know it won't work, that's why I already have something ready."

"Okay, Teek."

"And Kari?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you, for making it."

She blushed, "I'm glad I did."

"I love you Kari," T.K. said as the ref blew the whistle signaling for the timeout to be over.

She smiled. "I love you too T.K."

Tim and Davis were both watching them and both smiled in success.

T.K. quickly talked with his group quietly so the coach wouldn't hear his plan and they broke for the shake and break.

They continued with the coaches plan until the other team did what T.K. knew they would do. So at the last second as the Tigers closed in on them and the coach for Anderson suddenly saw he had probably made a mistake, the team immediately reverted to T.K.'s plan. It would give T.K. just enough time for the three. (I'm not all that good at making up moves for basketball, so I don't know what T.K. would come up with, so bear with me here.) It all happened so fast with the coach staring in wonder and he just had to hope things would turn out okay though he was quite upset.

The Tigers were indeed stunned by T.K.'s new plan. However once he got the ball one of the players knew it and went over to block him. Everyone else was suddenly getting blocked as well and the clock was ticking. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…. "SHOOOT IT!" All of the digidestined and the digimon shouted in unison seeing his perfect chance. T.K. did and all he could do now was hope. The buzzer sounded as the ball went through the air, hit the backboard and started rolling around on the hoop. Everyone on both sides held their breath. The Tigers waiting for a win and the Redskins just hoping for 3 final points. Then the ball stopped and slowly rolled to one side. That side being………INTO THE NET!

The announcer screamed, "THE REDSKINS WITH THE STATE CHAMPIONSHIP!"

Tim yelped and jumped in joy, "YEAH! FIGHT SONG GUYS! THEN PERCUSSION MOVEMENT! AND I'LL BE BACK!"

The digidestined all were seen hugging each other and the digimon dancing around. The Anderson fans were all screaming their heads off. The senior section was hugging each other and crying (a senior tradition for something like this.) as was all the other fans.

The digidestined all rammed towards the court all high fiving T.K. and surrounding him. Not even his teammates could get at him to cheer him on. It was huge. T.K. managed to get out and saw Kari running towards him. He smiled as he came up to her and picked her up by the waist and circled around with her before putting her back down. "Hey, you!" He said " Hey to you!" She replied looking into his bright blue eyes before hugging him.

Meanwhile the band was doing the fight song and everyone joined into the spelling.

R….E….D…..S….K…I….N….S! R E D S K I N S!

Then it changed into the drums doing their part. It lasted a few measures before the bass drums did their part getting everyone to chant: GEORGE, GEORGE, GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE! UGH!

After that, no one noticed T.K. and Kari had stepped out except for Gatomon and Patamon.

Kari and T.K. just stood in the hallway staring into each others eyes until T.K. broke the silence. "I missed you Kari."

She started to cry. "Oh, T.K.! I don't want to leave you. I wanna stay with you."

"Oh, Kari, I know." He said as he pulled her in so she could cry into his chest. "Shhhh, it'll be okay Light. It's alright" He told her as he stroked her hair as he had done many times before. "Kari?"

She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. "Yes, Teek?"

Then he lifted up her chin a little and gave her a soft kiss on the lips in which she didn't shy away from. Then he pulled away and wiped off her tears with his hand.

"My first kiss." She whispered smiling at him.

"I really love you Kari." He said as he gave her another hug as she buried her head into his chest. "Me too Teek."

"Hey guys!" Tim said causing them to look over. They were all there. All of the digidestined and their digimon as well as Kari and Tai's mom and dad and T.K.'s mom and dad were all standing there.

"Dude, T.I., that was some shot there!" Davis exclaimed.

"IT'S T.K.!" They all said in unison causing laughter.

Mr. Kamiya came up to them. "I have some news to tell you all. I was only going to do this if this happened and it has. Kari, I'm accepting a transfer to Cincinnati! I feel it's best for us all if we came over here and the best for you two so you can be together."

Everyone was shocked. "Are you sure dad?!?" Both Tai and Kari said.

"I'm sure."

"But what will we do without you guys?!?" Yolie yelled not realizing that her dad was behind her.

"I'm selling my bakery and setting up a new one here! I've already been given the opportunity to do so." Mr. Inoue replied causing her daughter to spin around in shock.

Matt stepped up to his brother, "And my band is being given the chance to play here in the U.S. so I'll be coming here as well.

It looked as though all of the digidestined's parents had shown up to the occasion.

"I was visited in Japan by a florist shop in Anderson and they loved my work in the flower shop so much, that they want me to take theirs over." Mrs. Takenouchi said.

"And I've been contacted on teaching the art of Kendo as well." Cody's grandfather said.

"I'll be coming over here to study to become a doctor anyways," Joe told everyone.

"We'll also be moving here!" Mr. Motomiya said. "I can't let Davis be without friends again or otherwise he'll cause trouble again." His comment caused laughter.

"Then that leaves Ken, Tai and Izzy," Tim said.

"Well I've still got my soccer scholarships that I haven't committed to yet and are still good. I believe I have one to that University of Cincinnati." Tai replied.

"And I've got some scholarships from some computer companies to study business," Izzy said.

"Well, I'm still considered a genius since I have that dark spore still." Ken said, "I'm still getting calls from universities asking me to come and teach for them. In fact…." Just as he was about to continue someone yelled out his name and it was none other than the OSU president himself. "Are you Ken Ichijouji?"

"Yes I am."

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay."

Everyone watched for a couple minutes as Ken and the president talked back and forth and finally Ken said, "well guys, looks like I'm being summoned here as well."

They all started to go crazy knowing that they would all be living in the same areas. Meanwhile T.K. and Kari were laughing, and talking to each other for the first time in a long time. It was great.

____

Okay so I have more ideas for this story. There'll have to be because I wasn't even expecting this to happen. It just did. So keep reading!


End file.
